As Yet Untitled
by Stormyskies89
Summary: AU. The night Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow, James somehow survived. Leaving Harry only motherless. Follow this new take on Harry going through Hogwarts with his father and aunt raising him with Remus and Sirius. Making new friends and making new enemies. Not everything is as it seems. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 00 - Prologue

**Title:**

 **Summary:** AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will.

 **A/N:** I'm giving credit here to Darth-Vulturnus for helping me immensely with this fic. He helped clean up the mess I was making of it and was my BETA. Thanks again DV!

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Holly Potter knew something was wrong. It had just turned 12:01 and she felt her chest tighten. She just knew something wasn't right. She'd felt the pain in her chest only moments before. Remus could see the colour drain from her face, telling him the something was very wrong. Holly and James were close as brother and sister, as twins usually are. That if James was hurt Holly knew, and vice versa. As such as soon as it happened the couple apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Holly stood in the snow covered street, looking up at the house in front of her. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stood with her. Sirius had arrived soon after the couple; the Secret Keeper spell broken.

"Do you think they might have survived?" Sirius asked, knowing the answer before Holly spoke.

"James might have. He's not dead, I can tell that much. It doesn't hurt like that. But Lily…I don't know," She whispered, "They shouldn't have trusted Peter. I knew they shouldn't have trusted him. I never liked that stupid Rat! I had a feeling that he was going to run away. He always sided with power. That's why he stuck so close to us at School. He betrayed them, he might as well have hurt them himself!"

"I'm gonna kill him." Sirius snarled, moving towards his motorbike.

"Sirius, wait!" He stopped and turned slowly, "Don't. We can figure out what to do with Pettigrew later. If Lily and," Here Holly paused and closed her eyes to compose herself, "James _are_ dead, however. It's strong magic but maybe Harry – maybe he survived. So he'll need all of us. We are his family now. His pack." She said. The men agreed. Sirius went in first and returned moments later with a bundle in his arms. A one-year-old child who's big green eyes gazed up at them. He was smiling though, he knew the faces. He waved his chubby little hands at Holly who took him from Sirius and cuddled him close.

"Oh, Harry. You are so very loved." She whispered. A soft 'pop' made them turn swiftly. But they all relaxed when they saw who it was.

"Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid." They said calmly.

"Holly, Sirius, Remus." The half-giant nodded at them all in turn, Professor Dumbledore simply observed them and the tiny bundle in Holly's arms.

"Oh dear. This is disastrous. What has happened?" Dumbledore asked, a little too calmly for Holly's liking.

"What has...What has happened?" Holly spluttered.

"Well, what has brought you three here?"

"Albus...I fear that Voldemort was here."

"Ah. So Harry is an orphan?" Dumbledore asked.

"It looks that way." Holly said holding her nephew close to her chest, where he yawned and snuggled in closer to her.

"Where was Lily?" Albus asked.

"Next to his cot." Sirius said.

"And James?" Albus asked, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"On the stairs." Sirius said.

"So that would mean that...Harry is now an orphan, would it not?" Albus remarked.

"Yes. What's your point, Albus?" Holly snapped.

"Harry needs to be protected. Perhaps even a normal, Muggle childhood. No doubt, Lily's sister would be a good choice." Albus said, a smile slowly crossed his face.

"But...Petunia hates magic. She never liked Lily after she started at Hogwarts! He'd be better off with Remus and me!" Holly said, a little louder than she meant to but not so loud as to upset Harry.

"Sorry, Holly. Harry would no doubt be happy with you and Remus. However, placing him with Petunia and Vernon assures me that Harry will be protected." Dumbledore said, softly. Holly looked down at the child in her arms.

"Protected? From what?" She asked, her tone was sharp and biting.

"Voldemort of course." Albus said, as if it were the most natural and obvious thing in the world.

"Tell me something Professor, have you _ever_ heard of anyone surviving the killing curse? No? Then how is it that my one-year-old nephew has?" Holly asked.

"I believe that if my assumption is correct, Lily cast herself in front of the killing curse to protect her son. Letting a very powerful form of magic stop her son from being killed. Lily's love for Harry was so great that when she died a blood bond formed to protect him. That is why Petunia is the obvious choice." Albus explained.

"Albus, Harry won't be loved there. But, can you give me one minute? Can you do that?" Holly asked.

"Of course, Holly. You are Harry's Aunt after all." Dumbledore said. Holly smiled and stepped into the house, after giving Harry to Remus. She closed her eyes and inhaled softly. The smell of family was still lingering.

James' half empty Butterbeer had been knocked over in his haste to get Lily and Harry out of the house. His wand lay on the coffee table still. He hadn't been armed.

Holly knew Lily would be upstairs laid out in front of her son's cot. Holly made her way to the stairs and looked down at her brother. His eyes were closed and his glasses askew. Holly laughed softly and tilted James' glasses until they sat relatively straight. The man stirred. Holly gasped and stepped back falling over her own feet.

"Sirius! SIRIUS!" The older man ran in and pulled her to her feet. He held her to his chest as, together, they watched as their brother and best friend stirred from his stunning and appeared to wake 'from the dead'. James groaned as he sat up slowly, putting his hand to his head. He suddenly realized he wasn't alone.

"Siri? Sis? What are you both doing here?" James asked.

"Um, James…what do you remember?" Holly asked.

"It was Voldemort. He was here! I think he wanted to kill me but he didn't. Just stunned me…Lily…Lily! Harry!" James got to his feet and stumbling slightly ran up the stairs to his son's room. The heart-breaking cry that reached their ears made Holly start to cry and after extracting herself from Sirius' arms raced up after James.

"James? Jim, Harry is alive. This is powerful magic here." Holly whispered.

"Powerful?" He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yes, with Lily…taking the curse _instead_ of Harry, she is placing a very powerful protection spell on him." Holly said, kneeling down beside him.

"What would that be?" James asked a little sharply.

"Love. By sacrificing herself for her son." Holly said.

Sirius nodded, "Lily died so Harry may live. Equal exchange of the highest order. A life for a life. It's one of the oldest, powerful and dangerous forms of magic. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to break that deal."

As they looked at him in shock, Sirius shrugged, quipping, "What? I'm a Black. Just because I don't agree with my family's politics doesn't mean I'm uninformed." James nodded and slowly laid his wife back down and reached out to close her eyes. Then as he slowly got to his feet, Holly pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

It took a long moment but the pair made their way outside to the snow covered street. Hagrid was shocked to see James. Dumbledore simply nodded slowly, as if he understood perfectly what had happened.

"Lily?" Hagrid asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Hagrid. James is Harry's parent now." Holly said. Hagrid nodded.

"Harry...must be protected." Dumbledore said.

"He will be, Albus. We will all protect him." Remus said, seriously.

"My son stays with me." James said, taking his son from Remus.

"It's ok James. No one is going to take Harry away from you." Holly said, she turned to Hagrid and Dumbledore with a small smile.

"Well it seems that Harry is well looked after, Hagrid." Dumbledore said quietly. With a nod to his former student he and Hagrid disapparated.

Holly turned to James who was cuddling his son to his chest. She would never have thought that her troublemaking brother could be so...paternal.

"You are so loved Harry James Potter. Don't you _ever_ forget that. _Ever_." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"We should go. It's late and who knows who else will turn up here. Come on Holly." Remus took his fiancée's arm as she nodded, letting him place a kiss to her temple.

"Well, James – let's go home." Holly said.

He nodded slowly in agreement, "That's probably best," James allowed, "Potter Manor. We need to talk about this." He said. The others agreed and they disapparated.

Leaving the snow covered street in Godric's Hollow silent and still.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

"Hey, Holly looks like you were right. Someone got to Peter." Remus put the Prophet down in front of her. Holly had told Sirius one year ago to not go after Peter. It said that Peter Pettigrew had been killed. In a street full of Muggles.

"And all that had been left was a finger?" Holly said incredulously, cocking an eyebrow at the article. She found that incredibly hard to believe. But then stranger things had happened. Holly was grateful she'd told Sirius to wait. It seemed that maybe someone _had_ got there before Sirius.

"Well that is unexpected. But like I said, Peter got what was coming to him. Betraying James and Lily...he's very lucky that James survived." Holly said.

"I think he's lucky that you stopped Sirius from killing him that night. If he had have gone through with it then we wouldn't be seeing Sirius for a very long time. He'd be thrown in Azkaban." Remus told her matter-of-factly. Holly glanced over to where Sirius sat with James as Harry napped on his father's lap. The Two-year-old was blissfully unaware of the troubles that still plagued the world he lived in. It was going to be a very different world to one Holly remembers.

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

6-year-old Harry Potter sat by himself in the library of Potter Manor, a book open in his lap, reading. Harry wasn't much of a reader but he had a few favourites. He didn't mind being by himself, he was an only child after all, and had no magic cousins. He knew of his muggle cousin, Dudley, but didn't _know_ him having never met the boy.

Harry liked that he could do whatever he wanted when he was by himself. He didn't have to do something he didn't want to because the other person wanted to do something different. He could play outside in the garden, ride around on his broomstick, talk with his Aunt as she cooked a meal or sit in the library and read a book.

He looked up when someone knocked on the table opposite him.

"Hey there, Harry." He smiled at Holly. She returned his smile as he closed his book and stretched out the kinks in his muscles.

"Hey. I was just reading." Harry said, with a shrug, she grinned at him.

"So I see. Well, lunch is ready, come on." Holly said, turning away. She jerked her head in the direction of the door, then walked away without waiting for him to follow.

Potter Manor was just large enough for the quartet, plus Sirius. James would be at work most days and would come home just in time to meet Sirius outside. Remus would greet the pair as they entered the house and Holly would playfully scold James from bringing home a stray dog. Sirius was not a permanent fixture in the house he was just always visiting. Harry was always delighted to see Sirius and when he asked his Godfather why he came around every day for dinner, Sirius simply replied that he'd never miss the chance to have some of Holly's wonderful food.

Of course, Harry knew his family wasn't perfect. No one's family was. But it was just what he wanted. He understood that his mother had died. But the circumstances were lost to him. He was too young yet to understand.

* * *

 _ **Ok this is like a second A/N but this will be updated slowly. I have only about 4 chapter written. So I will update but slowly. Please Review. It might make me write and update faster. Again a HUGE thanks to DV, he's been a such a help and you should check out his stories they are amazing!**_


	2. Chapter 01 - School Supplies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will.

 **A/N:** I'm giving credit here to Darth-Vulturnus for helping me immensely with this fic. He helped clean up the mess I was making of it and was my BETA. Thanks again DV!

 **2nd A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

 **Chapter Two - School Supplies**

"We're going to Diagon Alley right?" Harry asked as James and Holly made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"No other place to go for your school supplies Harry." Holly replied as she pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bartender, was the only one that looked up to acknowledge them. He knew James, Holly and Harry from their many visits there before.

The quickest and easiest way to Diagon Alley was through the Leaky Cauldron, so every visit they had done for a new book for Harry to read or potion ingredients for Holly or even a brand new owl for James (his old one had sadly died), they had been there many times before now. But Harry was still smiling widely as his Father opened the archway to the cobbled street that housed all the shops wizards needed for their first to their seventh term at Hogwarts School.

* * *

Holly sat opposite Harry and James at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour watching as they ate ice-cream sundaes. They had almost finished Harry's shopping, they had all his books, his cauldron and of course - his wand (Willow, 9 ½ inches with unicorn hair). They'd stopped for an ice-cream as a treat and because James had started to whine about the warmth of the day.

Holly took a moment to look around the alley. She could see children clutching spell books, and cauldrons. Others were talking to Owls, cats or toads they had in cages. Clearly first years. One boy tripped as he started to walk past them. He was slightly chubby, as though he was still clinging to puppy fat. He'd tripped over his own feet and in the process he'd dropped the books he held. He was first year too. _Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_ and _Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ tumbled out of his arms. Holly grabbed the books and handed them to him as he mumbled an apology and thanks before scurrying after an older woman calling to him to hurry up.

"I think it's time to finish up. What else do you have to get Harry?" Holly asked pulling Harry's list of school supplies to her, "Robes? And an animal."

"He needs an owl, definitely. Cats make me sneeze and toads are out of fashion." James said.

"I agree. An owl will be great." Holly agreed.

"But then, we've already got two owls at home. He could always use Pandora or Delphi." James suggested.

"Robes it is." Holly said.

* * *

Holly and James stood in the front of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and they frowned when they heard another boy in the back with Harry.

"I don't know that voice but I know the tone." James muttered darkly. Holly agreed, she too recognized the tone. The boy came from money, no doubt. The defining lilt of his voice along with the way he said 'Mother' and 'Father' also said money (James and Holly, though also from money, had been brought up to say 'Mum' and 'Dad', Charlus and Dorea never liked the more formal words). Then there was the tone the boy used when he said 'the other kind' told James and Holly that he was also a pureblood. And more than likely an old pureblood family too.

"Dark?" Holly asked. James nodded, on his face was an ugly expression.

"No doubt about it. In fact I'd put money on him being a Malfoy." James sneered. There was no love lost between Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and James.

Despite Lucius being four years older than Severus and James - he was still an integral part of James' worst time at Hogwarts. Mostly because a period of 6 weeks of his third year he had been 'friendless'. Sirius was in detention most days, Peter was sneaking off somewhere and Remus was stuck tutoring some first years. The only person James relied on for that period of time was Holly and even then the fun wasn't the same as when he was trolling the corridors with the Marauders.

Lucius and Severus - though very different ages - had terrorized the 13-year-olds. Lucius had been told off by Holly though, she told him as a prefect he 'should know better'; the 17-year-old was so shocked by the tiny 13-year-old telling him off, he'd been shocked into silence. And had eventually put a stop to the teasing until Remus, Sirius and Peter were back by James' side.

"I'd say a Malfoy, Narcissa and Lucius were already engaged when she graduated, remember? Though might be a McNair, Mulciber or even an Avery." Holly said, "I'm pretty sure no one could stand Severus long enough to marry him. Let alone reproduce." James snickered at the joke Holly had in her words. Harry appeared before the other boy was done and after paying for his robes the trio made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron. And then back to Potter Manor.

* * *

 ** _Yes this was short! But I wrote then forgot to save it! So I wrote all that I could recall! I'm sorry, the next one will be longer! I promise!_**


	3. Chapter 02 - First Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will.

 **A/N:** I'm giving credit here to Darth-Vulturnus for helping me immensely with this fic. He helped clean up the mess I was making of it and was my BETA. Thanks again DV!

* * *

 **Chapter Three - First Year**

September first was cool and crisp. The sound of car horns and yelling enveloped James and Harry as they arrived at King's Cross. Holly had wished Harry a good trip and then gone to work at The Ministry; Sirius has wished his godson well the night before after dinner; Remus had told Harry 'Safe Travels' that morning as he munched on toast.

James glanced at his son. Harry's hair was mussed more than usual after their trip in the Floo system that dumped both of them a little unceremoniously just on the other side of the road to King's Cross. The installation of the Floo network to King's Cross had been in since James, Sirius, Remus and Holly had attended Hogwarts.

"I remember doing that first year! But knowing that I would be spending 9 months of the year away from my parents, it terrified me."

"Dad-"

"But I had your Aunt Holly with me and then meeting Sirius on the train, and your Mum and Snivellus. Then Remus and...the other first years."

"Dad, I-"

"It was amazing getting all this new independence. It was a shock to my system though I can tell you! Your aunt though, she was a natural, she settled in so well, and-"

"DAD!" James stopped talking to look down at Harry, "You've told me this before." Harry said.

"Sorry, Harry. Did I tell you all the things Sirius and I got up to at Hogwarts?" Before Harry could reply James launched into another story - this time about all the times they'd snuck into the kitchens - until Harry stopped him again.

"Dad, you've told me these stories a thousand times. Uncle Sirius was so upset when he tried to tell me one and I said I'd already heard it from you." Harry said, remembering the pout forming on Sirius' face when Harry informed him he'd already heard the story.

James frowned slightly, "Really? I'm sorry, Harry. I guess I'm just so glad that you're on your way to school! You know all that I got up to, and I'm sure Holly and Remus have told you all about the teachers."

"Yeah. I guess I'll find out when I get there." Harry said as he and James walked down towards the barrier. They spotted a large family of redheads and James shared a small smile with his son. They watched as the first three boys walked through the barrier, before the mother turned to her next son but spotted James and Harry behind them.

"James?" She sounded a little startled but she smiled at James and Harry. Her eyes passed over Harry briefly before returning to James.

"Hello Molly." James gave the woman one of his warm smiles, the same smile that had often been seen on Holly's face when she caught Harry stealing some of Remus' chocolate.

"How are you and Holly nowadays?" Molly asked, a slightly concerned expression coming to her warm and welcoming face.

"We're holding strong. And you and Arthur? Any more kids?" James joked, he had been to Hogwarts long after Molly and Arthur and he'd remembered hearing about the births of their children when he and Arthur were in the Order. James did a recount in his head, "What is it now? 7?"

"But no more. Ginny's the last one. Ron's off to Hogwarts this year."

"So is Harry. Maybe they'll be friends. Same house perhaps?"

"Perhaps. Wasn't Lily almost in Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah. But the hat obviously thought Gryffindor was best. Come on boys, let's go through."

James put a hand on Harry's shoulder and, with a wink at Ron, guided both boys through the barrier.

* * *

Harry shared a compartment with Ron and silence soon fell between them. In an effort to be friendly and maybe make a new friend, Harry chose to break the stifling silence.

"I'd love to have brothers," It was statement but Harry knew Ron would respond anyway.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I actually have five. There's Bill and Charlie, they've already left, Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was the captain of the Quidditch Team. Then there's Percy, he's just been made a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. And you never get anything new." Ron looked, to Harry, as if he'd rather be an only child.

"Well, I'm an only child," Harry told him, with a small smile, "I always wanted brothers."

"Yeah? Well you're welcome to have any of my brothers if you like. You can take Percy." Ron said. "I'm sorry your Mum wasn't there to see you off." Ron said, suddenly startling Harry.

"Oh, my mum died when I was a baby." Harry said. "I never knew her." Ron nodded slowly.

"Sorry. My Dad works at the Ministry. Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating." Ron rolled his eyes as he spoke, "I don't see why they're so interesting. I mean how can they be? They take so long to do something that we can do in seconds with the wave of our wands." Harry smiled slightly, it seemed Ron liked to rant about things. He either never talked much at home - and with 6 siblings Harry doubted Ron got to talk much at all - or he liked the sound of his own voice.

"I live with my Dad, Aunt Holly and Uncle Remus. And we're always visited by my Uncle Sirius." Harry told Ron to stop his rant, "I have a cousin who's a Muggle. I never met him either. I don't know whether I want to. The way Dad talks about them."

"My whole family is magic." Ron said, "Although I think one of my mum's second cousins is an accountant, but we don't talk about him much." Ron said.

"Is that a rat?" Harry asked, indicating to the cage that sat next to Ron on the seat. The redhead nodded.

"Yeah this is Scabbers. He used to belong to my brother, Percy, but now he's a Prefect, Mum and Dad bought him an owl." Ron said, Harry noticed the sour note in Ron's voice.

"Well, I'm going to be using my Aunt's Owl, Pandora, or my Dad's Owl, Delphi. They thought it was easier than buying me my own." Harry said.

"Still, you've got new robes, new books, and a new wand. I've got Bill's old robes and Charlie's old wand." Ron said, "oh and Percy's old rat. So what Quidditch team do you follow?" Ron asked.

"Uh well, my dad wants me to follow the same team he does, the Chudley Cannons. But I'm not so sure." Harry said, he saw Ron's face light up then darken.

"I follow the Cannons." Ron said, "I reckon they'll win the Cup in a few years. They're just as good as any of the other teams." He said.

Harry suspected that Ron fancied himself as a Quidditch expert. Harry liked Quidditch but he wasn't really a sports fan more of a sports player.

The door opened and a round-faced boy that Harry vaguely recognised from Diagon Alley came in, he looked tearful, "Sorry," he said, "but have you see a toad at all?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads at him, he frowned and sniffled before wailing, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me."

"He'll turn up." Harry told him comfortingly.

"Yes," said the boy, "Well, if you see him…," then he left them.

"Don't know why he's so bothered." Ron said, and Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes as Ron continued, "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I've got Scabbers, so I can't talk," he said, frowning at the rat snoozing in his cage.

Sometime later they were interrupted by a bossy sounding voice at the doorway.

"Hello, has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Harry looked up at the owner of the voice and found himself looking at a girl with very bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, along with the round-faced boy, he looked a little annoyed, he gave them an apologetic shrug. She was already in her Hogwarts robes and she had an air of importance when she spoke. Harry decided he didn't really like her all that much.

"I tried to tell you, Hermione. I've already asked them." Neville said, as he shot Harry and Ron another apologetic look.

"And no. We already told him we hadn't seen it." Ron pointed out.

"There's no need to be so rude about it." She snapped at Ron. Harry felt his dislike for this girl strengthen at her hypocrisy, and by the look on Ron's face he didn't expect a girl to tell him off. Once the girl and Neville left, Harry and Ron got changed into their robes and discussed what house they'd thought they'd be in.

"My whole family has been in Gryffindor." Ron said a little sadly. Harry thought over what his father had told him.

"Most of my family – on my Dad's mother's side have been in Slytherin. My Dad and Mum were in Gryffindor, but Mum was considered for Ravenclaw." Harry said.

"Your family's been in Slytherin?" Ron gasped. His eyes were wide, it was as if he couldn't believe that Harry could be connected to Slytherin. Harry was just a little annoyed by it. Because, really, assumptions are rubbish.

* * *

The castle was huge and Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to find his lessons. He knew he had most lessons with the Slytherins and when he spotted the pale boy from the robe shop he followed him. If the boy noticed he didn't comment on it.

In fact when Harry took a seat in Potions the boy sat down next to him. A little surprised that a Slytherin would happily sit next to a Gryffindor, Harry wearily gave the boy a smile.

"Did I introduce myself in Diagon Alley?" He asked, Harry shook his head, "Draco Malfoy."

Both boys ignored the snort that came from Ron when he heard the name.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied shaking the boy's hand, "it's nice to meet someone who doesn't want my photograph or autograph."

"Well it's hardly surprising isn't it? I mean, no one has ever survived You-Know-Who's killing curse. And you did! It's very curious as to how you did. Do you know?"

"Not really. My dad doesn't talk much about it or Mum anymore." Harry said, he was sure he'd heard the name 'Malfoy' before, but he couldn't be completely sure.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Draco asked, Harry nodded.

"A little bit. But I heard first years can't have their own brooms."

"It's not right. My Father agrees. He's promised me a brand new broom if I make the house team next year."

"My Dad's saying the same," Harry lied quickly, his father hadn't mentioned the House team at all, "Brand new broom if I make the house team. My dad was on the team too." Well...except for that.

"What position?" Draco asked.

"Chaser, then Seeker in his fifth year. He's been telling me I have the right build for a seeker." Harry smiled, Draco nodded as if he agreed. He looked Harry over as if appraising him.

"I have to agree." He said, he might have said more but at that moment the door opened, revealing a tall man, with a hooked nose and collar length black hair.

Harry instantly felt intimidated, and perhaps a little afraid of this man.

"Professor Severus Snape." Draco hissed, "Potions Master and Head of Slytherin." Harry felt his stomach twist, this name or at least 'Snape' he'd heard of before. For once he was thankful that his father had told him so many stories of his time at Hogwarts.

Severus Snape was a name he knew. He seemed to be just like he had been at school with his father. Although Harry didn't want to think about that now, he had to concentrate. Thankfully for this lesson he and Draco worked together and got the potion they had to make correct, so Harry avoided trouble.

Harry didn't like Snape and the feeling seemed mutual. Snape tried to put down Harry at every chance, but this didn't worry Harry all that much. He'd heard the stories. However, Harry would write to his father that night and would calmly tell his father and Aunt that he had Severus Snape for a teacher and although Potions was a little difficult he enjoyed it. He decided not to tell his father about Draco, until Harry figured out what kind of relationship they had.

* * *

What relationship did they have? Harry didn't know. He sat at the bottom of the grand staircase as three Slytherins - Harry vaguely remembered their names to be Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini - put him down and talked bad about his family.

"Don't you have better things to do?" An amused voice asked, Harry looked up to see Draco standing a little ways away, "we have more important matters than playing with him." His voice was amused and his face was open to his 'friends' and Harry could tell it was an act to get them away from Harry.

Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini agreed with Draco and moved towards the dungeons before they spotted an unsuspecting Ravenclaw first year. Draco gave Harry an expression that said he was sorry and hesitated in helping the Gryffindor to his feet.

"See you around, Potter." Draco muttered before following the others.

"Whatever, Malfoy." He murmured to himself as he began up the staircase on his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He had no idea what kind of relationship he and Draco had. Were they only friends in potions? Outside of school? He didn't know. But he'd find out, otherwise he might get whiplash from Draco's mood-swings.

It wasn't until three weeks later as winter began to set in that Harry got to corner Draco about their relationship. And the Slytherin seemed to be just as confused.

"I'm not sure what we are. We are classmates, but our houses are rivals. Actually our houses hate each other. So what do we do?" Draco said.

"Friends outside of school?" Harry offered.

"Over the holidays?" Draco frowned, "that might work. My father won't like it."

"Neither will mine. We won't tell them?" Harry said.

"We'll have to. They'll notice that we are sending notes by owl at night or whatever and that we are not telling them to whom." Draco pointed out. Harry frowned, Draco had a point. It was going to be hard going but maybe they would work out a somewhat tentative friendship.

"I'd like to be your friend, Harry." Draco said as if reading Harry's mind, "but our families won't like it and our friends are going to find out soon enough. Maybe we can work on a kind of friendship that only shows when we want it to."

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Harry said.

"Huh?" Draco frowned.

"Oh it's from a series of books I've read." Harry neglected to mention they were by a muggle author. Draco didn't need to know that. The boys parted ways promising to write over the coming summer holidays.

* * *

The reply Harry got from his father about Professor Snape was still waiting to be opened, so when Pandora dropped another letter next to his toast the morning after confronting Draco, Harry was a little surprised to find his Aunt's handwriting.

 _Harry,_

 _Your father is a little concerned that you haven't replied to his letter yet. I know the first year at Hogwarts can be intimidating but it cannot make you this busy. Please, respond to your father's letter so he stops annoying me._

 _He wants to know if you have made many friends yet? Surely that boy your dad mentioned from the platform (Ron, was it?) he and you must have talked on the train. Tell me all about him._

 _Just please answer your father._

 _Aunt Holly_

Harry stifled his smile. He hadn't ignored his father's letter. Just that he hadn't opened it yet and he kept forgetting to get back to it. But now he had his Aunt also telling him to get back to his father. He'd write it out after lessons today and send it back with Pandora that night.

* * *

Harry got his invite to go home for Christmas just one week later. He knew his father had to work so he expected that Holly and Remus would collect him. He wasn't disappointed.

"Harry!" Holly's voice made him look up. Her smile told him that she was almost as excited as he was.

In the absence of his mother, Holly had been the woman Harry went to when he needed the comforting word or loving smile of a maternal figure. Despite the fact that James offered just as much comfort and love.

"Your Dad said he wishes he could have been here to collect you but unfortunately - he had to send us." Remus said with a soft smile. Harry returned it, he understood his father was busy. His Aunt was busy too most of the time, but they both made sure to have time for him. And if they didn't or couldn't get the time off to be with Harry, Remus and Sirius stepped up to look after him.

When they arrived at Potter Manor, the Christmas tree that Holly had left in Sirius' care that morning was almost completed. It was only missing the star for the top - which was Harry's job. Sirius sat at the base of the tree, just finishing tying a ribbon around a gift. He gave them wolfish grin as they stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Have fun at school, kid?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry gave him a smile and nodded, "made lots of friends?"

"Well, not lots but I have a few," _Yeah one,_ Harry thought bitterly, _oh yeah and he's a Slytherin_. Accepting the star from Sirius, Harry was gripped around the waist by Remus and lifted to the top of the tree. The star was the best part and it had always been the youngest person's job. When Holly and James had grown up it had been James' job because Holly was twenty minutes older.

* * *

It came somewhat of a surprise to Harry that he got more than just gifts from his family. He got one from Molly Weasley. She had only met him once but his father told him that Molly had told Arthur, who told James, that she thought Harry seemed like a nice boy. So she had sent him - what Holly said was with a roll of her eyes - a Weasley Jumper. It was hand-knitted and comfortably warm with a large 'H' on it.

"She apparently knits one for each of her kids every year." Holly said, she gave Harry a wink. Harry wondered, briefly, about what colour Ron's would be.

He already knew a bit about his roommate, like the fact that Ron didn't like corned beef sandwiches, and that he had a huge family. But then, Harry decided, anyone who had heard of the Weasley family would know that. Draco had mentioned it - 'more children than they could afford' he recalled the blonde boy saying.

Harry also got present from a girl in his year, Hermione Granger. She'd been helping Neville on the train that first day. It was a surprise that Hermione even thought to send Harry a gift.

"Maybe she has a crush on you." Holly joked. Harry blushed and told her she was being silly. Hermione's gift was nice, a box full of sugar-free sweets. She explained that her parents, as Muggles, were dentists - or 'tooth-doctors' as she explained them to Harry - and sugar-free sweets were what she was raised on.

It was much later in the day that a large Eagle-Owl swooped in and dropped a small package and letter on the dinner table. Harry snatched it up knowing who it was from immediately. Harry excused himself and went up to his room to open the gift from his only friend. Holly and James shared a look, it seemed that Harry was much more excited by this gift then by the one from Mrs Weasley and even Hermione's gift didn't excite him as much. Holly allowed Harry a few minutes to open it before she followed him up.

"Harry?" He looked up from the letter in his hands, "what did you get?" She asked.

"Oh uh...I haven't opened it yet. Thought I'd read the letter first." Harry said, "it's from my best friend though."

"Best friend? Do you still call them that these days?" Holly said as though she was confused. She moved and sat down beside him on the bed. Harry suddenly realized that his Aunt suspected something. She had to know that he was hiding who had sent him the letter and gift via Eagle-Owl.

"Harry? Who is your best friend?" Holly asked. Harry looked up at her again, this time after seeing the look in her eyes handed her the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Merry Christmas! I hope this reaches you alright. I had to get it past Father without him realizing who it was going to. If I told him I was sending a Potter a Christmas gift, he'd tan my hide. So I showed him a fake letter to a girl in my house. He doesn't know her family for once so I'm safe for now. Not to say this gift is girly but it could be for either a girl or a boy. I hope you like it and I hope Zeus finds you ok. And that your dad or Aunt doesn't give you a hard time for being my friend._

 _Merry Christmas, Your friend,_

 _Draco_

Holly stared at the signature at the bottom of the letter. Harry watched as her mouth formed the words 'your friend, Draco'. She raised her eyes to his face.

"Uh...surprise?" He supplied. Holly looked down at the letter again and read it again

"What does he mean by 'a Potter'?" She asked, Harry blushed.

"Well, he's a Malfoy. So his father wouldn't like it. Particularly that Dad has told me how many time Lucius threatened him with a detention, next to Professor Snape." Harry said. Holly nodded slowly and promised not to tell James about Draco. She'd let Harry do that himself. Har nodded and watched her leave before turning to open Draco's gift.

* * *

"So, how was your Christmas?" Harry looked up at the question. He was sitting in potions and Professor Snape had asked them to pair up one from the opposite house. Draco and Harry had paired up almost immediately. It was their way to avoid being paired up with someone they didn't know or like.

"It was alright. How was your's?" Harry replied, knowing that within earshot of the rest of Slytherin House they could appear civil but not friendly. Draco gave a shrug.

"Alright." Here Draco dropped his voice, "Thanks for your present. I really like it." Draco said. Harry had sent a small gift back with Zeus to reply to Draco's gift. It might not have been the best gift but he sent one back.

"It wasn't anything too special." Harry said, "But thanks for yours as well." He added. Draco gave him a small smile, at least in potions it didn't look overly suspicious if they spoke. Often Snape would ask them to pair up and opposite houses was his favourite form of torture.

But for Harry and Draco it wasn't so bad. It was just a little annoying that they couldn't just be themselves. They just wanted to be friends the way that Harry's father had been with his roommates. Draco said that he often wished the Harry had been sorted into Slytherin as well. But it wasn't to be.

It kind of like a forbidden friendship, it sounds corny but that is how Harry felt. He and Draco were of feuding houses and they were best friends. He didn't know how to liken to it anything other would understand.

* * *

The last day of term was warm, Harry smiled at Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan as they gave him a wave before boarding the train further down. Harry reflected that maybe he wasn't best friends with the other guys in his house - unlike his father - but he had friends.

"I guess I'll see you next term." Draco said as he and Harry hung back at the back of the students boarding the train.

"Yeah. I'll write you. I'm going to have to tell my dad. My Aunt worked it out but I'm pretty sure she's ok with it." Harry said. Draco smiled at him before turning and going to sit with the other Slytherins. Harry shook his head slowly and made his way onto the platform.

And as he boarded the train, Harry hoped that next year might prove to be a little easier to get through, he didn't get along well with his roommate, Ron Weasley; he had a kind of we're-friends-but-not-in-public relationship with Draco; and Professor Severus Snape hated him. All in all a pretty good year. He hoped he could survive the summer if he told his father about his confusing friends-but-publically-not thing with Draco. After all, James had been told off a few times by Lucius in his first year. It was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

 _ **I promised it was going to be longer didn't I? And you're lucky, I posted this in a double update! But you'll have to wait a while for the next few chapters. I need to do a bit of editing and smoothing. Hope you enjoying it so far!**_


	4. Chapter 03 - Second Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will.

 **A/N:** I'm giving credit here to Darth-Vulturnus for helping me immensely with this fic. He helped clean up the mess I was making of it and was my BETA. Thanks again DV!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"Delphi kind of reminds me of Errol – Ron's owl. He's old and he flies into things." Harry said as he ate breakfast after receiving his school list for his second year at Hogwarts. The look that passed between the adults was not lost on Harry. They knew that one day he'd have to get an owl. But Delphi was old and a little blind – he was showing his age.

Pandora on the other hand, was bought by Holly when she was in 7th year – as Delphi was used more and more by James to send letters home to their father about his application to join the Ministry. And informing them of his level of homework and how busy he was as Head Boy.

Pandora hooted indignantly at Harry's words. He laughed.

"Of course not Dora! You're still fine! You're not as old as Delphi!" He said with a scratch to Pandora's head. She nipped at his finger affectionately. She may not belong to Harry but Pandora was affectionate to all the members of the Potter family. She liked to nip at Sirius' fingers less than affectionately, just to irritate him.

Holly looked over Harry's school things. She frowned heavily at the Defence against the Dark Arts books. She blinked and then turned to look over the books she had been given by Lily one Christmas, many moons ago.

"What is it, Holly?" James asked, his mouth full.

"It seems that Harry may have Gilderoy Lockhart as his Dark Arts teacher, either that or his teacher will be a fan. All the Dark Arts books are Lockhart's." Holly said, her frown was looking darker by the second.

"Lockhart? No way! Harry would do better teaching that class himself!" James stated standing up and snatching the list from his sister's hand.

* * *

Diagon Alley was suitably packed with Hogwarts students and their parents, all excited to start another year at school, Harry noted a few younger kids most likely starting first year. He glanced at Quality Quidditch Supplies, the new Nimbus 2001 sat proudly in the window. Harry seriously hoped that any new seekers to the other houses didn't get one. He'd never win on his Nimbus 2000. He'd gotten it the year before when he'd made the house team - during their first flying lesson.

James accompanied Harry to Gringotts to get some money to pay for his school things, while Holly picked out some quills and ink and parchment for Harry. They arrived just as Holly was admiring an ink that changed colour as you wrote. But she decided against it, for one thing she knew that neither McGonagall nor Snape would appreciate that from Harry.

"So you've found his stationary then?" James said with a wicked sort of grin. Holly frowned and steered her nephew to the counter so they could pay for them.

"Your father thinks he's clever. Teasing me like that." Holly muttered as she placed Harry's things on the countertop.

"Teasing you?" Harry asked.

"I used to buy too much stationary for school when James and I attended. I'm surprised he didn't tell you, he's told you everything else." Holly said as she helped Harry count out his money.

"That _he_ did. Not much about you at all really." Harry said.

"Well I did, I'd buy almost three times as much as James did." Holly told him with a smile.

"So...Draco Malfoy." Holly said quietly to Harry as they followed James to Flourish and Blotts.

"What about him?" Harry asked absently.

"Best friends?" Holly pressed.

"Why? Is that important?" Harry turned to look at his Aunt.

"No. Not at all. Just that it's Draco _Malfoy_. I mean I don't personally care. I had a crush on Lucius in our first year." Holly blushed.

"What?!" Harry spluttered.

"Well he _was_ a fifth year...and a prefect. Why not? James never knew and I never told anyone that. You can keep that to yourself if you don't mind. I hate to think what would happen if Lucius ever found out about that." Holly warned.

"Harry!" Turning around Harry paled, a few paces behind them was Draco, and more than twenty paces behind him was his mother and father. Holly glanced back to see James walking back to them. She took a deep breath before giving Harry a smile then walking away from them grabbing her brother's arm as she did.

"But...Holly what are you doing?" James spluttered as she dragged him away.

"Letting my nephew have friends, James! Draco isn't his father and as far as I know aside from Draco, Harry has no other friends. They may be opposing houses like you and Severus were but why can't they be friends?" Holly challenged.

"Lucius Malfoy is a known Death Eater!" James retorted.

" _Draco isn't his father, James!_ " Holly snarled. James looked up to see Harry shaking hands with Lucius and giving Narcissa a shy smile.

"How are you ok with this?" He asked her, still slightly stunned.

"Why can't Harry be friends with a Malfoy? You were friends with Sirius and Mum and Dad never told you not to be. Only Walburga was really against that friendship." Holly smiled. James rolled his eyes and pushed her off before going into Flourish and Blotts to get Harry's books. Harry turned and motioned for Holly to join the group, he turned back to the Malfoys to do the introductions.

"Aunt Holly, this is Draco and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa. This is my Aunt Holly."

"I remember you mentioning her. It's nice to meet you." Draco said, and Holly marvelled at how well-mannered he was. James needed to worry less.

"I seem to remember you from school." Lucius said with a small tilt of his head.

"I'm surprised by that, Lucius. You were ahead of me at school after all. I was sorted the year you were a prefect." Holly said, "Narcissa too, I believe you were in sixth year?" Narcissa nodded as the two women shook hands.

"Where's Dad?" Harry asked.

"Not that he'd be happy about this meeting, bad blood and all - but he's gone into Flourish and Blotts, braving the crowds to get your school books." Holly said.

"Oh, Harry, have you heard? Gilderoy Lockhart is the new Dark Arts professor. Ugh, Pansy is going to be revolting." Draco made a face at the idea.

"Bit of a fan is she?" Holly asked with a grin.

"What girl isn't? He seems like he's done everything that could ever be done! He seems like he's pretty clever to have done all that but it all seems a bit odd. Wouldn't The Daily Prophet have written about it?" Draco seemed to say all of that fairly quickly and Holly managed a fond smile as she watched Harry listen calmly to his friend.

"I guess you'll both find out what he's like this year." Holly said, "I'm not a fan of him. I think he smiles too much. No one is ever that happy all the time." Holly and Narcissa shared a knowing look it seemed the Malfoy Matriarch was not a fan either.

* * *

Draco was sitting in a compartment by himself when Harry found him. The smile the Gryffindor offered made the Slytherin relax. Harry pulled open the door and sat down opposite his friend.

"Excited?" Harry asked.

"A little," came the shrugged reply.

"You going to try out for the House Team?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. If I do, Father has promised to buy the whole team Nimbus 2001's. I'm not sure I want to be known as the kid whose 'Daddy' buys him everything he wants." Draco said.

"But Dray...you _are_ that kid." Harry laughed.

"I guess so. I'm just...so proud of you for making the Gryffindor team. I mean I _saw_ it happen! You are insane for even trying to catch that remembrall." Draco grinned, he had felt such pride at being able to say - to himself of course - 'That's my best friend'. He had never seen anyone catch something they could barely see. Anyone else would have crashed into the ground from a dive like that!

"You were mean about Neville." Harry said matter-of-factly, "it wasn't very nice of you. Even if you were saving face in front of the other Slytherins."

"Sorry. I didn't realise that you were friends with you roommates you said you didn't get along with them." Draco said.

"Uh, Neville, Seamus and Dean are ok. It's Ron I don't get along with." Harry reminded him.

"Weasley? I don't blame you." Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He seemed a bit...self-important. A bit like he said you are, but I don't see it." Harry grinned.

"Well friends sometimes only see what they want to. A bit like enemies I guess." Draco said, the pair spent the rest of the trip talking, laughing and - when it came round - eating all the candy they'd bought from the trolley.

* * *

For the second year in a row Harry wished he'd been placed in Slytherin. But then considering his father's view of Slytherins and the Malfoy family, Harry didn't like thinking of the reaction he'd get voicing those particular thoughts to his father. James was a lion through and through. But Harry hated the fact that he had to deal with not sitting next to his best friend. Instead he sat between Hermione and Neville - at least he didn't have to look at anyone else if he didn't want to. He chatted to Hermione as the first years filed in. And together they welcomed the First Years sorted into Gryffindor.

"Are you excited?" Hermione asked a young girl who slid in across from her.

"Yeah, are the classes really hard?" She asked.

"Not really. If you concentrate it's really easy." Hermione told her.

"Yeah, says the bookworm. But she's right. It may seem hard and daunting at first but you get used to it." Harry joked, nudging Hermione with his elbow.

"You're Harry Potter right?" The girl breathed.

"That's me." Harry gave her a smile.

"Did you really beat You-Know-Who?" She asked, still a little breathlessly.

"I don't know about that. I can't remember what happened and my Dad never talks about it. So I don't know what happened." Harry said, _the truth is the best way to go,_ Harry recalled his Aunt saying, _that why you can't get caught out on a lie_. Thanks Aunt Holly.

* * *

Draco told Harry he wasn't going to try out for the House Team, and he didn't. His father bought Draco and the entire team Nimbus 2001 brooms. So Draco had basically 'bought' his way into the team. As Harry and the entire Gryffindor team made their way to the field they spotted the Slytherin team dressed for Quidditch practice.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" Oliver Wood, now a burly 17 year old and still Captain of the team, seemed not as surprised as the rest of the Gryffindor squad.

"Quidditch practice." Marcus Flint announced proudly, as if Wood should have known.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood, I've got a note." Flint held out a rolled up piece of parchment. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione make their way over, obviously thinking trouble was on its way.

" _I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today owing to the need to train their new seeker._ You've got a new seeker, who?" The Slytherin team parted and Harry felt betrayal stab him in the gut.

"Malfoy?" He breathed, sounding surprised but managing to mask the hurt he felt.

"That's right," Draco managed to snap, "and that's not all that's new this year." He said. Harry and the other Gryffindor's noticed the brooms the Slytherins were holding.

"Those are Nimbus 2001's, how'd you get those?" Ron asked.

"A gift from Draco's father." Flint replied.

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the _best_." Harry may not like Ron all that much but even he knew that was kind of harsh.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione said. Harry saw a look he'd never seen on Draco's face appear. This was going to be bad.

"No one asked for your opinion, filthy little Mudblood." Harry felt his heart break for Hermione, she didn't deserve that. No Muggle-Born did. He knew his mother had been called that once or twice through her life - and he knew she had been hurt by it. Aunt Holly had told him as much.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron snarled after the gasps had been silenced, "Eat Slugs!" But as Ron's wand was old and a hand-me-down from his brother, it didn't like being used for such an advanced spell if its user wasn't ready to, and it backfired. Ron's brothers, Fred and George, dropped their brooms and got their brother to his feet before he expelled his first slug. The charm that was supposed to have Malfoy belching slugs all afternoon now had been placed on Ron. The Gryffindor team couldn't have a practice without their beaters, so Wood reluctantly allowed Slytherin to practice instead.

"Come on Draco, let's test out these new brooms." Flint said putting his arm around Draco's shoulders like an older brother might.

"One minute, Flint." Draco said, Harry had moved to follow his team but paused when he heard Draco's voice, "Harry, wait." Harry turned to look at the blonde boy behind him.

"Calling Hermione that...it wasn't right Draco."

"I know, but you have to understand I'm under a lot pressure here. I didn't even try out! My father bought the whole team then 2001s and said they _had_ to put me on the team! I didn't have a choice! I'm sorry, Harry. I'll understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore." Draco sounded hurt. He knew he'd betrayed Harry's trust. He'd told his father that he didn't _want_ to be on the Slytherin House team but Lucius had said since he had been Draco had to be as well.

* * *

The first game of the year was against Slytherin as it always was and Harry was a little nervous. This was the first time he'd face Draco in a Quidditch match. Draco had already informed Harry that he was resigning from the team after this year. He didn't care that his father bought his place in the team. He could still resign. He didn't want to compete against Harry. He had to play like he didn't like Harry though. At least where people would hear and see them. But even then his insults were weak and far less painful then they could have been. And Draco never meant any of them.

"Alright there, Scarhead?" Was possibly Draco's worst insult ever, Harry simply raised an eyebrow to which Draco gave him a tiny shrug. It was so weak it was laughable.

"Is that the best you got, Malfoy?" Harry laughed, the laughter in the reply was meant and received - at least by the Gryffindors and other Slytherins - as Harry brushing it off, but Draco knew he was actually laughing at the weakness of it. Draco and Harry never meant their insults of each other. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. Luckily the Slytherins in the stands couldn't see that, Harry simply grinned and continued to scan the ground for the snitch.

"You see it?" Draco asked flying nearer to Harry, it looked as though Draco was simply sticking close to Harry to race him to the snitch.

"Not yet." Harry replied.

"Let me know when you do. I'll let you catch it." Draco said, but Harry turned to Draco.

"No. Don't do that. If I see the snitch we _both_ go for it. Whoever catches it, catches it. But you have to _try_ Draco. Your father is here for Merlin's sake! You have to at least _try_." Harry said seriously. He didn't want to win if he wasn't given a challenge. And Draco right now on his 2001 was Harry's challenge. If Draco was as good of a flyer as Harry then he'd catch the snitch first, but if Draco wasn't as good as Harry he'd more than likely make a mistake and Harry would win, but it had to be the challenge and the chase that is what Harry delighted in. The chase.

The scores were level when Harry caught sight of it. Hovering just to the left of one of the goal posts at the Slytherin end.

"Ready Draco?" Harry asked, the blonde gave him what most would consider a sinister smile. He'd spotted it as well. Both took off, Draco just inches ahead of Harry. The crowd cheered. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor supporters were on their feet.

This, this is what Harry played Quidditch for. The chase. The thrill of flying at top speed towards his golden prize. Their dive was a steep one and Draco, not as skilled as Harry, pulled out of it a few feet from the ground. Harry however pulled out of it inches from the ground. The gasps from the crowd were something that made him feel like he was not just Harry Potter - and he knew he hadn't gotten his spot because of his name. Both McGonagall and Oliver Wood had seen his skill and agreed that even if he _was_ Harry Potter he would be put in the team due to skill not name.

Harry was chasing that gold speck now, inches from it he reached out his arm, almost...there.

 **CRACK!**

Harry gave a cry as his arm broke. Lucian Bole had bashed a bludger his way. Harry cursed silently and kept his broom on course, reaching out with his good arm his fingers closed around the snitch just as he narrowly missed having his good arm broken by a second bludger.

Draco had to fake a forlorn expression as he followed the Slytherin team back to the change rooms. Hermione, Seamus, Neville and the rest of the Gryffindor team rushed Harry up to the castle to get his arm fixed. Madam Pomfrey was used to having Quidditch players in her Hospital Wing. Harry's arm was good as new in 5 minutes, she said she hoped Bole was told off by Madam Hooch - Hermione assured her he was.

"Harry." He paused as he made his way back to the common room, just behind the others.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked, noticing he had fallen behind.

"Oh, I forgot I have to go see McGonagall and let her know I'm ok. I'll catch up with you guys later ok?" Harry said, retreating a few paces. Hermione hesitated but then followed the others with a nod in acceptance. Once they were out of earshot and line of sight, Harry ducked in behind the tapestry where Draco was hiding.

"How's the arm?" The Slytherin asked.

"It's ok. Madam Pomfrey fixed it in a heartbeat you know?" Harry replied.

"Yeah, sorry about Bole. I tried to stop him. Said it wasn't worth it, you were going to catch it anyway." Draco said, "even if I was faster, you're the better flyer so you deserved to win it. I hope I gave you what you wanted - the chase."

"You did. And I'm thankful for that. I didn't want to win unless I earned it." Harry said. Draco gave him a smile and clapped him on the back.

"Until we meet again, Potter." Draco said, with a wink.

"See you later, Malfoy." Harry said with a grin.

* * *

The rest of the year went as it should. Quidditch games, school work. February 18th signalled the Quidditch final - Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Draco stood outside the castle listening to the cheers. He hoped Gryffindor was winning. He would never tell his housemates but he liked seeing Harry smiling. It told him that it wouldn't have mattered had they not become friends that first year. It meant the he wasn't the only thing at Hogwarts Harry liked. Draco may be Harry's best friend, but Draco knew that Hermione Granger wanted to be best friends with Harry also. And maybe they were. But Quidditch was Harry's second love and when Harry spoke of his father, he mentioned how proud of him James was.

James had been a chaser but then he been a seeker in his fifth year after their other seeker graduated. Draco could vaguely recall his father telling him that he had played against James Potter a few times. As both had been Chasers on their respective teams til James' fifth year - which was after Lucius had graduated - but he had never had that much to do with James or Lily or even Holly unless he was deducting points or putting them in detention for rule breaking - which James did a lot of in his early years. But then so did Severus.

"Draco?" A voice drawled from behind him sending a shudder up his spine.

"Pansy. What can I do for you?" He replied, his voice cold and calculated.

"I was wondering why you were out here and not in the Common Room." She said, coming to stand beside him, her sister sent her perfume for her birthday and it was like she bathed in it. Draco felt like he was suffocating.

"I needed some fresh air. I was getting a headache." He lied, but that was becoming more truth than a lie.

"Do you want my cloak? You'll get cold." She offered.

"No. I'm fine Pansy. Why don't you go back inside? I'll be in later." Draco said. Pansy seemed to consider this before she shivered then retreated back inside, leaving Draco in the fresh air once more and in silence. Just the way he wanted.

* * *

On the Train ride home Draco sat by himself contemplating how he was going to keep his friendship with Harry a secret. His father didn't seem to mind, nor did his mother. As long as he could hide it long enough to get through school it would be fine. He just hoped that none of his Slytherin housemates would find out. He would hate to have to keep lying to them. It was getting harder and harder to lie. So consumed in his thoughts he jumped when the compartment door slid open. He sighed when he was who it was.

"Harry. You scared me." He said.

"Sorry Dray. I did knock but you seemed to lost in thought you mustn't have heard me." Harry said sitting down opposite his friend. Draco resumed his gaze out the window for a moment before turning back to his friend.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep hiding my friendship with you, Harry." He said.

"Are you saying you don't want to be friends anymore? Or are you just saying you want to tell everyone?" Harry asked carefully. He wanted to gauge Draco's reaction and maybe guess where he wanted to go with this.

"Honestly? Neither. I _want_ to be your friend, I _like_ being friends with you. But I don't know if I can hide it much longer." Draco said.

"How about we say - three years? Sixth year we tell everyone." Harry said. Draco, frowned.

"Sixth year? Why not another year and fourth year we do it?" Draco asked.

"Do you want that much hate at 14? I think I'd deal with it better at 16." Harry said. Draco nodded, he had to agree. 14 was not a good age to be bullied especially by people whom you spent a lot of time with.

"Who do you think we'll have next year for a Dark Arts teacher?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Gilderoy didn't really fulfil his role and I think he got too many complaints to stay on." Harry said, "I could offer up someone to Dumbledore but I'd have to ask him first."

"Not your dad?" Draco said, cringing. Imagining an older version of Harry teaching them how to hold their wand properly as they cast an 'expelliarmus' charm.

"Merlin no, Dad would want to play Quidditch against me all the time. No someone who could actually teach us about some of the dark creatures out there." Harry said, "My Aunt Holly's fiancée. I think even you'd like him." Harry grinned.

As the Train pulled into King's Cross, Harry bit Draco goodbye with a Muggle gesture Dean Thomas had taught the whole dorm. The Fist Bump. And happy that he had survived yet another year of friendship with Draco allowed his Aunt to hug him before starting his countdown until the next school year.


End file.
